


I guess you're just what I needed

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A superior episode, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s06e20 His Way, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of references to The Ascent, Love Confessions, M/M, Odo in that tux tho, Odo is bad with emotions, Odo needs some hugs, Public Display of Affection, Requited Unrequited Love, Vic really out here playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Odo originally went to Vic for advice on Kira, but instead left with new realizations about a certain bartender.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Quark, Kira Nerys & Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I guess you're just what I needed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 70s music lol. 
> 
> Funny Story: My computer decided to restart without me saving the original so yeah, had to rewrite this entire thing oof. However, I think it's still okay?

Quark had decided to join them in the holosuite, only to see what all the hype was about. He stayed clear from the group, instead investigating the premises and chatting up the waitresses. That is why Odo was so distracted that night, watching Quark from a far. Holosuite or not, he was not going to allow Quark to start any trouble. Most definitely in a program that everyone seemed to enjoy. But, he didn't involve himself with Quark, staying by Kira's side during the evening. 

It was while Julian was introducing everyone when Odo's whole world began to change. Quark was huddling a way in a corner with a finely dressed woman, her hands becoming suggestively close to his ears. It truly is amazing how _good_ Quark is at getting what he wants. 

"-as for you two," Vic Fontaine began only to stop, glancing over at where Odo was watching. "Never mind. Forget I brought it up."

The interaction had puzzled Odo, leaving him wondering what was meant to be said by the lounge singer. The man who could read people's hearts so clearly. This curiosity filled his head all night and into the morning, even taking advantage of Quark's complaining to ask for advice. He doesn't know why he asks Quark of all people for advice, he's too harsh. That morning was different though, Quark's opinions about him hitting harder than usual. Being called cold and one of the most unlovable things in the universe hurt. It fed into what he's always been told, a changeling can't be _loved_ in this solid world. 

So, he ended up in the Vic Fontaine program, with much unexpected help from Quark. He was going to figure out what Vic meant to say the night before, and he was going to find some way for him to be... _less cold_. He hated to admit it, but Quark knows him too well. Too well for comfort sometimes. 

Odo managed to push himself into inquiring, interrupting Vic's old stories. Any other time, he would've listened and enjoyed them, but he was on a mission. A mission he planned to achieve sooner rather than later. 

"At one point, you were going to make an observation about Major Kira and myself."

"I thought about it, but I didn't want to embarrass anyone, revealing too many secrets."

Odo was confused once more. "Secrets? What do you mean?"

"You're in love with the Ferengi. Quark, wasn't it? Luckily for you, he's in love with you too."

It was so ridiculous, it made Odo laugh. Oh no, Quark was _not_ in love with him. All these years of the teasing and rivalries did not result in love. "You're very mistaken. I do not have any feelings of the sort towards Quark. He's a criminal!"

Vic shook his head with disappointment. Odo was going to be one of _those._ "You couldn't keep your eyes off of him the entire night even with beautiful Major Kira right beside you. And, you should have seen the looks he was giving you when you weren't looking. Man is very much in love."

It took Vic to say that for Odo to consider it: Quark being in love with him. The more he thought of it, the more it could possibly make sense. The times where Quark has seemed to _always_ be there. The night where he helped Odo collect himself after his breakdown in his quarters. Earlier in the day where, no matter how harsh he was, he was there to give Odo some advice just because he was asked. And, especially the horrid time on the mountain, where Quark dragged him up that mountain by himself. He almost died for Odo that day. No one else has ever done that for him. 

However, it didn't matter. Odo didn't love Quark. If Quark has gone all this time loving Odo saying nothing, then he's sure he can cope for the rest of his life. Quark doesn't seem like the committed type anyway. 

"I do not reciprocate Quark's feelings, if he does have them. I admire Major Kira," Odo finally said. 

He sighed, turning his body to fully face Odo. "Fine. For starters, you've got to lose the whole _Nanook of the North_ thing. You've got the personality of an icicle! Cold is one thing, but you're frozen solid, Odo."

Quark's earlier words echoed in the back of Odo's mind. He said the same thing, didn't he? "You think I have no emotions. Oh, believe me, I do. I just don't always show them." He had to prove Quark wrong. He wasn't _cold._ Besides, hasn't he already shown his feelings? The loss we went through when he was turned into a solid. Excitement over his changeling's successes. Sadness he displayed when he lost the changeling. Worry over Quark on that dreadful mountain. 

"Therein lies the problem! Come with me, we got to thaw you out a bit. You do want to be successful in your wooing, don't you?" He threw his jacket back on his shoulders, a encouraging smile on his face. "Let's go have fun!"

"What does fun have to do with Major Kira?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. First, let's lose those threads."

The puzzlement in Odo didn't leave, but he shall admit, he did look great in a tux. 

"Are you singing?" Quark asked, dumbfounded. 

Odo stopped, caught by surprise. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I am."

Quark chuckled, continuing to wipe down the counter. The breakfast run had just ended, the establishment beginning to slow down. It was in this moment that Odo realized that he does come here very often. Yes, Quark is a shady figure, but he's down here several times per day. He never sends anyone else down in his place either, always himself. Quark certainly doesn't need this much surveillance, does he? Has Odo been using Quark's frequent unlawful behavior as an excuse to come see him?

"I don't know what you've been doing up there all week, but I'm glad to see you a little less... what did I call you, _cold_?" Quark admitted. 

"Well yes, I've been trying to loosen up a bit."

"Very surprised. Didn't think someone like you could have fun." He picked up a glass, putting in in the light to check for smudges. "You do know I have much more... _stimulating_ programs than Dr. Bashir's? _Very fun_."

Odo groaned. Yes, Quark's popular entertainment. "I wouldn't learn anything useful from those, Quark. I've been figuring things out."

That caught Quark's attention, putting down the glass and leaning against the counter. He was interested. "Figuring things out, you say? What sort of things."

"Nothing that concerns you." Odo straightened up, clearing his throat, "Now, may I have that program, Quark?"

Quark seemed as if he deflated a tad bit. "Alright, don't tell me." He hid the disappointment fairly quickly, perking up and handing the program to Odo, "Have fun, Odo with... whatever."

Odo huffed and left Quark to his bar. Yet, part of him wanted to turn around and ask Quark. Ask Quark if Vic Fontaine was right; that Quark was in love with him. Hearing _time after time_ that no one could possibly love him, a changeling, he's begun to believe it. He's alone in this solid world, he's different than the rest. And, he's sure he has scared people off in the past with his cold exterior. Odo wasn't sure if he'd be able to feel the same way towards Quark, but to know? Know that _someone_ could love him? Most definitely someone who should hate him? It would give him hope. 

In the beginning, Odo was enraptured with the hologram Kira. She was a beautiful sight in the red dress. He thought he would enjoy the whole show, being able to admire and support her as he wished. Yet, suddenly, it became too much. Her looks and movements became... sensual. It made him uncomfortable to be approached in such a way by her. And then, when they almost kissed? That was the moment that made him give up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. It felt... _wrong._

"Not working, huh?" Vic asked, a knowing smile on his face. "Computer, delete the Major Kira hologram."

Odo stared at the now empty spot she used to occupy. "No... I guess it's not."

"Want to know why?"

He looked away, focusing his gaze at the wall rather than Vic. "You love Major Kira, don't get me wrong. Her company and her happiness bring you joy. The world without her would feel unbearable, but you're not _in love_ with her, Odo."

"I have- I have _not_ confused platonic love and romantic love-"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Odo. I've been a victim to it myself. And you, in your... _special_ circumstances, a changeling who's first real friend was Major Kira? Very easy." He approached Odo, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Let's have an honest conversation here, Odo. About your... challenging friend named Quark."

"There's nothing to say about Quark."

"Sure there is. Let's sit." He gestured towards the table, waiting for Odo to take the first seat. 

There was silence between the two of them at the table, Odo waiting for Vic to make the first move, which he did. Odo didn't want to have this conversation, have this heart to heart with Vic. He should have seen this all coming, really. Vic has probably been waiting for this moment. 

"What did you think when I told you Quark was in love with you, Odo?" 

Odo thought it made sense. All the selfless sacrifices. "It made sense, looking back at everything we've been through."

Vic nods. "How do you feel about Quark's feelings?"

It felt as if he was in therapy, something he wasn't expecting to go through that evening. He groans, frustrated in this required honesty. "Hopeful possibly? All my life, I've been the freak. The one no one can love, but to hear that someone might? It's spectacular."

"It feels good for anyone, Odo. To be loved." He gave Odo a smile, an offer of comfort. "Do you think Quark could have a chance, Odo?"

The mountain comes back all over again. The concern he went through whenever Quark fell, or when he didn't wake up immediately. How he tried to persuade Quark to leave him behind, save himself. Or, the way Quark _didn't_ do that: leave him behind. He went through hell and back to save _both_ of them. Things have changed since then, at least for him. He has been grateful even if they don't talk about it. There's been tension. 

"Maybe, I've always been open to giving Quark a chance."

Vic hit the table lightly in excitement. "It is _great_ to hear that, Odo! Tomorrow night we'll try something new!"

Odo really, really hoped whatever the next day held wouldn't end in disaster. 

The next night Quark gave him the program with a smile. He hardly said anything, simply wishing him a good time like usual. He was more chipper than usual, making Odo slightly suspicious. He would have to look into it tomorrow immediately. 

When Odo entered the lounge, it was empty apart from a single table with lit candles and Vic waiting for him. His welcoming smile was cheery, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Odo decided not to worry about it, wanting to go with the flow this time. Wasn't acting as you go... fun? 

"So, what's the plan, Vic?" Odo questioned, walking towards the table. 

"You're going to have a date."

"With a hologram?"

"...Yes."

Odo meant to question further, the pause in Vic's response making him cautious. He didn't get to it though, his attention refocusing on the figure coming out of the shadows. _Quark._ The suit wasn't different than the one he just saw him in, Odo assuming it was the simplest way to create the program. It was one of his more flattering suits, the same one he actually wore when their shuttle exploded upon that cursed area of terrain. The red suit jacket with the maroon lines, the high collar and purple tie. Quark knows how to make himself look good, the program got that right. 

"I'm assuming you two know each other?" Vic asked jokingly.

"Oh yes," Quark quickly replied, crossing the room to reach Odo, "Constable Odo, the very man who dedicates his life to putting me in the brig." He turned to direct Vic, "A charmer, isn't he?"

Vic chuckled. "A very specific talent of his."

Quark returned his attention to Odo. "This is a surprise, Odo. Didn't think you'd wish for my company." He pulls at his jacket's lapels. "Well, might as well see how this whole thing pans out, shall we?" He smirked, offering his hand to Odo. A gesture the recipient hesitantly granted. 

When they're at the table, Odo doesn't know how to start. Should he compliment him? Ask him how he's been doing? But, that will lead into Quark teasing him with potential schemes. That might ruin the mood. 

"You look very good in that tux, Odo," Quark said, breaking the silence.

Odo glanced down at himself, unnecessarily taking in his appearance. "Have- have I ever told you how much of a terrific dresser you are? You never cease to look... _handsome._ "

That made Quark look lost, taken back by Odo's genuine compliment. "Uh- thank you, Odo."

"Were you surprised with my sudden interest in the holosuite?"

"Truthfully? At first I was, but then I remembered that you're always throwing me for a loop. So, not for very long. You seemed happy too, why should I complain?"

Quark's right. He always has been the one to experience the unexpected with Odo. Most of his obvious emotion expressions as well. He must be hardly fazed at this point, nearly a decade into their.. whatever it has been. 

"Odo, what have you been doing in here with Vic? I'm not complaining about the results, obviously, simply interested."

"It's sort of an amusing tale." He forced an awkward laugh, adjusting the napkin on the table, "At first, I came here because I believed Vic thought Major Kira and I were a couple. He attempted to persuade me that _no,_ that was not the case, yet you know how stubborn I am. He taught me how to have _fun_ , to express myself more, all with the goal of having the confidence to be with Major Kira, but-" He stopped at the frown of Quark's face. He decided to continue before Quark could say something, "-I then realized that yes, Vic was right. Major Kira and I are friends. Just friends. You and I, however? We... we have potential."

His smile returned. Softer. "Potential? Potential for what, dear Constable?"

"More than whatever this enemy-friend thing we have going on between us."

"What a twist, Odo."

There's silence once again, Quark pushing his food around on his plate. It made Odo think he overstepped. Was this all wrong? Too fancy for Quark? To showy for a first date? He should start this whole thing over, have another go at it. 

"Is there something wrong, Quark? The food?"

"No-no there's nothing wrong. Not hungry." Quark offered a smile as a sign of assurance. "Truthfully, I'm sort of nervous. I never expected to be sitting across from you... on a date?"

Odo laughed softly. He could understand the nerves perfectly. "When is the infamous Quark nervous?"

Quark gulped with anxiety. "When life is in my favor, I'm waiting for this to go up in flames, as it always has."

He tried to be patient, calm and collected. "I won't be letting that happen. Think of the chaos a fire would cause on this ship."

He laughed. A real laugh, not mocking or cunning. Quark has a good laugh, sounds purer than anything else about him. And, it made Odo laugh too just a little bit. To see Quark happy. In his company. 

"May I ask you a question?"

He cocked his head, considering it. "Maybe. Depends on what the answer will be."

"Quark, are you actually in love with me? Truly?" 

Odo doesn't know what possessed him to ask that. To stare Quark, hologram or not, in the face and be so confronting. If this hologram was anything like the real Quark, it'll find a way out of this situation. And, it does. Well, it tried. 

"No, really. What were you going to ask me." 

Quark's attempt to play it off failed. "Quark, I'm being serious."

That's when Vic Fontaine reappeared, surprising Quark and worrying Odo. Has something gone wrong? It certainly feels like it did. Yet, there's a satisfied smile on the host's face, which couldn't be a bad thing. Right?

"Odo, you've been talking with the real Quark," He informed him. 

He flustered, shaking his head. "No, no I haven't."

Quark sighed. "Yeah, you have. He invited me for you. Sorry, Odo."

Odo abruptly stood, the chair falling back from the force. "You tricked me!"

"It got you pretty far, didn't it?" Vic claimed, continuing to be stupidly thrilled. 

He looked at Quark, still sitting in his seat. His face is full of sorrow, clearly not aware of the consequences of whatever this was. "No, it really didn't. We're both humiliated."

Odo made his exit, no words spoken. He ignored Quark when he shouted after him. The embarrassment overcame the betrayal. How was he going to be able to talk to Quark ever again? Let alone _look_ at him? This was all some cruel prank pulled by Quark, and for what? To have something over him? 

Odo caught Quark the next day in a heated conversation with Jadzia Dax. It was hushed and mostly Quark talking. He still hadn't come up with a solution, planning on to stick to his go-to: Ignoring them. He stared for too long, Quark looking over his way and then Jadzia. In an attempt to act like that never happened, Odo began walking down the Promenade, snaking his way through the crowd easily. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Quark was even better skilled at moving through crowds. 

He's tugged to a stop, Quark gripping his arm and looking up at him unsure. 

"Quark, let me go."

"No."

"Let's forget about last night, Quark? Go back to me throwing you in the brig and you cursing me out. I think it's better for both of us."

"Nope, can't let you do that, Odo."

"I want you to, Quark."

Reluctantly, Quark did drop Odo's arm, but he didn't leave. Neither did Odo. 

"To answer last night's question, Odo: I _do_ love you," Quark confessed, breathless. As if it's a relief to have finally said it. 

Odo didn't know how to respond. He's never heard something like it before. It's... _beautiful_. Just like Quark's eyes and the suits he can hardly afford. _Beautiful. Refreshing._

"I-I love you too, Quark."

Quark smiled. A genuine smile just like his genuine laugh last night. Another beautiful thing. He then reached up, cupping Odo's face, damning their height difference, and he waited until Odo nodded his approval. Both of them meeting in the middle for the kiss. _Their first kiss._ It didn't matter that everyone was watching as the sworn enemies, the thieving bartender and the Chief of Security, kissed on the Promenade. Because, that kiss... that kiss was a long time coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this episode and I had it muted half the time. Kira and Odo are a huge BROTP and even though I do believe Odo's love for Kira helped him develop as a person, I don't ship them romantically oof, so here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments, and clicking that kudos button as always!


End file.
